Go Away From My Life
by chocolatess
Summary: Chapter 3! Gaara harus bertanding samurai dengan Neji untuk mengajak Hinata makan malam. Yang menjadi masalah, Neji itu sangat hebat! AU, school life, DLDR. RnR anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Main Corridor, International School of Konoha (ISK), 07.25 a.m.**

"Gaara! Gaara!" Suara toa Naruto menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ia terus berteriak memanggil Gaara yang berada jauh didepannya sambil berlari heboh. Siswa-siswi beserta para guru yang terganggu dan tertabrak Naruto menggerutu.

"Eh, lo anak kelas 10 jangan cari ribut deh!"

"Kenapa sih tu anak,"

"Aduh! Telinga gue sakit bego!"

"Aseeeem! Siapa yang nabrak gue hah?"

Dan masih banyak lagi gerutuan-gerutuan lain semacam itu.

"Ma, maaf, Kak,"

"Maaf,"

"_Sorry, Bro_!"

"Hiiiiy, maaf maaf maaf!"

Naruto terus-terusan meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Tak peduli seberapa kesal mereka.

Merasa namanya diteriaki, anak laki-laki rambut merah yang bernama Gaara hanya melirik sebentar ke belakang lalu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cuek. Pura-pura tidak kenal. Penampilan Naruto aneh, sih.

**GO AWAY FROM MY LIFE**

**Disclaimer : Bokap gue! #aduh! Iye iye, Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated : T semi M?**

**Genre : Friendship Romance +Humor**

**Warning! : AU/AR, **_**bad languange**_**, tidak menggunakan EYD pada dialog, tidak menggunakan panggilan Jepang seperti -san, -kun, -chan, -senpai, -nee, dll.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Dengan perjuangan penuh, akhirnya Naruto sudah berada di samping Gaara dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena kelelahan. "Gaara! Tega bener lo sama gue! Dari tadi gue teriak-teriak manggil. Eh, malah lo kacangin!"

Gaara memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah dengan bingung. Naruto memakai topi kertas berwarna kuning, kalung nama bertulisan '_FOX_' yang bergambar rubah, sepatu berbeda sebelah, dan membawa banyak chokochoko – _stick_ coklat yang panjang–. Yang membuat Gaara semakin bingung, ada bulatan merah di ujung hidung Naruto yang sepertinya dibuat memakai spidol. Penampilan Naruto seperti badut.

"Naru, lo ngapain pakai benda-benda aneh itu?" tanya Gaara kalem dengan wajah datarnya. "Tadi juga ada murid lain yang kayak lo. Kalian ngapain?" sambungnya.

Naruto menatap Gaara dengan kesal. "Karena itu! Gue dari tadi manggil-manggil lo!" Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak. "Mana perlengkapan MOS lo? Buruan pake, nanti MOS keburu dimulai!"

Gaara menggerutu dalam hati. _Bisa gak sih, Naruto ngomong gak pakai tanda seru_. "Perlengkapan MOS? Apaan MOS?"

"APPAAAAAA? LO GAK TAU MOS?" Naruto menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Gaara, sahabat kecil Naruto yang cerdas, brilian, dan pandai, ternyata gak tau MOS! "Gaara, sebelum resmi kelas 7, _junior high school_ di Suna gak ada MOS-nya ya?" tanya Naruto dengan pelan dan sabar. Tidak seperti kalimat sebelumnya yang membuat telinga sunging.

"Gue baru dibolehin sekolah waktu kelas 8,"

"Oh, oke. Dan kesimpulannya, lo gak tau bahwa hari ini ada MOS?"

"Iya." Gaara mengangguk pelan dengan polosnya. Naruto membeku.

Sebenarnya, saat pengumuman diterimanya siswa-siswi baru _International School of Konoha_, semua calon murid diberi buku panduan sekolah. Di buku itu, terdapat tata tertib ISK, peta seluruh area ISK, asal-usul ISK, dan semua detail lengkap tentang ISK. Termasuk tentang acara MOS yang dilaksanakan setiap awal tahun beserta tetek bengeknya. Salahkan Kankurou yang seenaknya memberikan buku panduan sekolah itu ke abang tukang buku loak sebelum dibaca oleh Gaara. Kankurou pikir, buku itu adalah majalah_ infotaiment_ bulanan Temari yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. _Poor_ Kankurou.

_Note: Temari kakak pertama Gaara. Kankurou kakak kedua Gaara._

Dengan sabar yang dibuat-buat, Naruto menjelaskan tentang MOS kepada Gaara. Ia juga menjelaskan apa saja perlengkapan yang haru disiapkan. Topi kertas yang sama dengan warna rambut siswa, kalung nama hewan berbahasa Inggris yang mirip dengan siswa, sepatu yang berbeda sebelah, chokochoko berjumlah tanggal lahir siswa, berbagai macam makanan untuk panitia MOS, dan barang-barang aneh lainnya. Naruto juga memberitahukan Gaara bahwa panitia MOS nanti bukanlah senior-senior kelas 11 atau 12. Melainkan orang-orang yang ditunjuk langsung oleh kepala sekolah.

"Nah, gue saranin deh! Mendingan nanti kalung nama lo '_PANDA_' aja! Kalo enggak '_RACOON_'! Pasti cocok banget sama lo!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apaan lo." Gaara keki. Panda? Rakun? Tidak ada kerennya sama sekali.

'_Ting tung ting tung...'_

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Bunyi yang sama persis seperti di bandara. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. 07.30.

Naruto mengguncang bahu Gaara. "Ga, gawat Gaar! Lo bisa dimarahin panitia MOS! Lo gak bawa perlengkapannya, sih!"

"_So_?" tanya Gaara. Raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan rasa takut, cemas, atau _nervous_ sedikit pun. Tetap datar.

"Haaaaaah! Gue gak mau tau masalah lo nanti!" Naruto langsung kabur menuju kelasnya, 10-1. Kelas yang sama seperti Gaara.

000

**10-1 Class, International School of Konoha (ISK), 07.50 a.m.**

Sudah 20 menit tidak ada guru maupun panitia MOS yang masuk ke kelas. Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto dengan bosan. Sahabatnya yang berambut kuning jabrik itu, sepertinya melupakannya. Naruto sedang asik tertawa tak jelas bersama anak berambut coklat dengan gigi taring tajam yang memakai kalung nama '_DOG_'. Yah, Gaara mengakui, anak berambut coklat itu memang mirip anjing. Sesekali, Naruto terlihat melemparkan senyum kepada gadis berambut merah muda dibelakangnya. Si rambut merah muda itu memakai kalung nama '_BUTTERFLY_'.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Gaara mulai memperhatikan siswa-siswi di kelasnya. Walaupun kelihatannya dari luar cuek, sebenarnya Gaara sangat senang melihat dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya. Kebetulan ia duduk di barisan paling depan ujung kanan, Gaara bisa dengan mudah melakukan hobinya.

Gaara melihat seorang anak perempuan yang duduk dengan anggun di pojok belakang sendirian. Rambutnya panjang berwarna indigo lembut yang langka. Tetapi, topi kertasnya berwarna ungu. Karena penasaran, Gaara mendongak untuk mengetahui tulisan di kalung nama anak perempuan itu. Agak susah, karena anak itu terus-terusan menunduk.

"Sna – Snai – _SNAIL_?" ucap Gaara pelan agak bingung. Siput? Menurutnya, si rambut indigo itu lebih cocok dengan kuda putih atau merpati karena auranya yang anggun. Tetapi, siput? Sama sekali tidak cocok.

Gaara memperhatikan si rambut indigo itu sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding disampingnya. Perlahan si rambut indigo mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya mengarah tepat ke arah Gaara. Wajah si rambut indigo langsung merah padam karena mengetahui Gaara sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Ia cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya lagi. Tipikal gadis pemalu. Rupanya ini kemiripannya dengan siput. Si rambut indigo yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk mirip seperti siput yang menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam keong. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

'_BRAAAAAAKKK!' _

Pintu kelas ditendang dengan kasar oleh seseorang yang ber-_name tag_ panitia MOS'Uchiha Itachi'. Dibelakangnya, terdapat segerombolan panitia MOS lainnya. Mereka memakai pakaian bebas yang santai. Wajah-wajah mereka tampak sangar dan galak. Kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi sunyi seketika.

Itachi duduk di atas meja guru sambil membuka buku absen. "Perkenalkan, gue Itachi. Ketua panitia MOS kelas 10-1. Mereka yang disitu, teman-teman gue sesama Panmos," ucapnya. "Yang cewek itu namanya Konan, disampingnya Pein, yang rambut merah Sasori, dan sisanya Deidara."

Deidara mengerutkan alisnya dengan sebal. Sisanya?

Hening beberapa menit. Tidak ada siswa yang berani berbicara sedikit pun.

"Lo! Rambut kuning." Itachi menunjuk Naruto tiba-tiba. Yang ditunjuk terkejut bukan main karena aura Itachi yang seram dan mengintimidasi.

"Y-ya?" tanya Naruto gugup. Namikaze Naruto yang hiperaktif, cerewet, dan tidak pekaan bahkan gugup bila Itachi mengeluarkan aura itu.

"Lo tau Akatsuki?"

"I-iya tau,"

Itachi menatap dalam mata biru cerah Naruto. "Apa itu Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki itu geng terkenal di Konoha yang terdiri dari 10 orang berandalan kelas atas. M-mereka sering bermasalah dengan polisi," jawab Naruto yang tidak sanggup menatap balik mata Itachi. Terlalu menyeramkan. Terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Ya, bagus." Itachi menyeringai. "Dan selama tiga hari MOS, kalian, kelas 10-1 akan bersama 5 orang berandalan anggota Akatsuki."

Seluruh penghuni kelas 10-1 _shock. _Tidak pernah mereka bayangkan akan satu ruangan bersama separuh anggota Akatsuki. Kepala sekolah mereka memang keterlaluan menjadikan Akatsuki sebagai panitia MOS.

Akatsuki dan keberandalannya memang terkenal di Konoha. Tetapi hanya sebagian kecil warga Konoha yang tahu siapa saja kesepuluh anggota Akatsuki itu. Bertambahlah daftar masalahmu jika ingin mencari tahu siapa saja anggota-anggotanya.

"Well, sudah cukup terkejutnya. Yang merasa namanya gue panggil, silahkan maju ke depan," perintah Itachi. Ia mulai mengabsen satu persatu siswa-siswi kelas 10-1. Ia bersama teman-temannya nya mulai menilai perlengkapan dan menginterogasi siswa-siswi yang maju ke depan.

"Amari Karin." Seorang siswi yang bernama Karin maju ke depan kelas.

Sasori menilai perlengkapan Karin. "Semua lengkap. Tanggal berapa lo lahir?" tanya Sasori.

"E-empat belas," jawab Karin gugup. Wajahnya memucat.

Konan, satu-satunya panitia MOS perempuan mulai menghitung jumlah chokochoko yang dibawa Karin dan meletakkannya ke kumpulan chokochoko lain yang dibawa siswa. "Hm, empat belas. Jumlah–"

"Tunggu." Sasori menyela perkataan Konan. "Amari Karin, lo bohong?"

Karin tersentak. "A-aku tidak berbohong."

"Tapi aneh ya. Di buku data kesiswaan, tanggal lahir lo 15."

Sungguh, keputusan untuk berbohong benar-benar bukan pilihan yang tepat untuknya. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa acara MOS di ISK akan seserius ini. Bahkan panitia MOS-nya membawa buku kesiswaan resmi milik kepala sekolah hanya untuk mencocokkan jumlah stick coklat yang dibawa dengan tangal lahir siswa.

"Aku-aku..." Mata Karin berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat sangat gugup dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Lo berani membohongi Akatsuki, huh?" tanya Itachi. Ia melirik Pein yang sedaritadi melihat Karin dari atas sampai bawah dengan mesum. "Pein, ada cewek nganggur tuh!"

"Boleh buat gue?" tanya Pein menyeringai.

Tanpa jawaban dari Itachi, ia mulai mendekati Karin. Tangannya meraba dada gadis berambut merah itu dengan kasar. Sepertinya Pein ingin melakukan hal itu di depan kelas sebagai tontonan. Karin sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Tangisnya pecah dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Seluruh penghuni kelas –jangan hitung panitia MOS– tersentak. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah acara MOS.

'_Crash! Crash! Crash!'_

Rambut Karin yang terurai panjang hingga sepinggang kini hanya tinggal sebatas bahu. Rambut panjang merahnya terjatuh begitu saja di lantai kelas. Konan memotongnya dengan cepat tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun. Ia menyuruh Karin untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan isyarat dagu. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Karin langsung menuju ke tempat duduknya. Beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk di dekat Karin menenangkan tangisnya.

"Itachi, Pein, ingat kata-kata kepala sekolah tadi. Jangan berbuat keonaran yang serius kepada siswa," ucap Konan yang memutar-mutar guntingnya dengan jari. Huh, menggunting seenaknya rambut salah satu siswi juga termasuk serius, kan?

"_Well, okay_," sahut Pein. Itachi hanya mengangguk kecil acuh tak acuh sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Kini absen dipegang oleh Deidara. "Ya sudah, un. Murid selanjutnya, Chocolatess, un."

.

.

Naruto menunggu namanya dipanggil dengan gelisah. Sesekali ia menghitung jumlah _stick_ coklatnya. Untunglah, masih tetap sepuluh. Naruto menyenggol lengan Gaara yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Pssst... Gaa, Gaara," panggil Naruto berbisik.

Merasakan lengannya disenggol oleh seseorang, Gaara menengok. "Ya?"

"Bersiaplah. Lo bisa dimakan Akatsuki hidup-hidup," kata Naruto menatap Gaara dengan _horror_ dan prihatin.

Gaara mengerutkan alis tipisnya. "Mana mungkin, Naru. Mereka bukan _zombie._"

"Gaara, gue sama sekali gak bercanda. Gue khawatir tauk!"

"Iya, iya. _Thanks_ khawatirnya."

"Gaaraaaaaaa! Gue udah bersumpah sama Temari buat ngejagain lo di sekolah. Kalau nanti lo kenapa-kenapa jangan bawa-bawa nama gue!"

"Iya, Naru."

Naruto menghela nafas. Sepertinya sobatnya yang satu itu tidak mengenal kata takut, gugup, cemas, atau sejenisnya. Yah, semoga saja Gaara tidak dimacam-macami oleh Akatsuki. Apa yang akan Naruto katakan pada Temari jika nanti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada Gaara? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto merinding.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata, un," panggil Deidara. Anak perempuan berambut indigo maju ke depan kelas dengan menunduk. Tangannya yang membawa _stick _coklat terlihat gemetaran. Dari tempat duduk, seseorang berambut merah memperhatikan Hyuuga Hinata tajam.

"Tanggal lahir 27 kan?" tanya Sasori datar.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata gugup ketika Sasori mengambil _stick_ coklat dari tangannya yang dingin dan gemetar.

"Kenapa topi lo warna ungu? Warna rambut lo kan kebiruan gitu?" Konan bertanya sambil menyentuh ujung rambut panjang Hinata. Hinata semakin gugup. Ia takut jika Konan membuat rambutnya bernasib sama seperti rambut Karin yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

"A-aku tidak m-menemukan kertas yang sama de-dengan warna r-rambutku,"

"Lo kan bisa ngecat rambut lo?" tanya Konan.

"Aku tidak dibolehkan m-mengecat rambut."

"Kalau gitu warnain aja kertasnya, tolol! Goblok amat, sih!"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah dihina seperti ini. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "K-kata Kak Neji ti-tidak apa-apa seperti i-ini."

"Kak Neji? Huh, memangnya siapa dia? Kepala sekolah? Guru yang mengajar disini? Ketua panmos kelas lain?" tanya Konan sarkastis.

Hinata hanya menggeleng diam.

"Hyuuga Neji, un! Aku ingat!" seru Deidara tiba-tiba. "Yang ngajarin kita samurai dulu itu lho! Yang hebat itu!" sambungnya.

"Ah bener! Pantesan, rasanya gue pernah liat Hinata waktu kita belajar samurai di klub Neji." Sasori menimpali.

Itachi ikut menimbrungi. "Jadi lo adiknya Neji?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Ooooooh..." Kelima anggota Akatsuki ber-oh ria bersamaan.

"Hinataaaaaa _sorry_ ya tadi gue ngehina-hina lo. Kalau tau lo adiknya Neji, gue gak bakal marah kok." Konan memeluk dan mengelus rambut Hinata dengan lembut.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Kak Konan." Hinata benar-benar merasa canggung sekarang. Rasa gugup dan takutnya tadi sudah meluap walaupun masih ada tersisa sedikit. Mempunyai kakak sehebat Neji rupanya membawa keberuntungan untuk Hinata.

"Ya sudah, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk, Nona Hyuuga Hinata yang cantik," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Begitu juga dengan keempat anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Tidak terlihat galak dan sangar sedikitpun. Mereka sangat ramah dan baik terhadap Hinata. Bahkan Sasori mengantarkan Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan _gentle_ seperti pangeran yang mengantar sang putri kembali ke istana.

"Te-terimakasih," ucap Hinata tersenyum canggung. Sasori tersenyum ramah membalasnya.

"Hey, denger semuanya! Jangan ada yang berani mengganggu Nona Hyuuga Hinata! Kalau sampai gue denger Nona Hinata kenapa-napa, Akatsuki gak bakal tinggal diam. Mengerti?" Itachi memperingatkan siswa-siswi 10-1. Tidak ada lagi senyum lembut dan ramah yang terlihat dari kelima anggota Akatsuki. Atmosfir mereka cepat sekali berubahnya.

"Iyaaaaaaa...," jawab siswa-siswi serentak.

"Satu hal lagi. Ketua OSIS disini, Uchiha Sasuke, dia adek gue. Jadi, selain berurusan dengan Akatsuki, kalian juga bisa terancam _Drop Out_ dari ISK kalau melupakan peringatan gue."

"I-iyaaaaaa..." Kali ini suara siswa-siswi agak gemetar. Dengar-dengar dari para senior, katanya ketua OSIS tahun ini adalah ketua yang paling sangar dan kejam. Pantas saja, kakaknya sudah semengerikan ini, pasti adiknya tak kalah mengerikan juga. Sepertinya 'Mengerikan' adalah ciri khas Uchiha.

Lalu, Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Menjadi perhatian orang banyak merupakan salah satu dari berbagai macam hal yang tidak disukainya.

"Murid selanjutnya!" Deidara kembali mengabsen.

.

.

.

"Berikutnya, Sabaku no Gaara, un!"

Gaara maju ke depan kelas. Naruto mendoakan Gaara dari tempat duduknya, _semoga Gaara kembali ke tempat duduk dengan selamat_. Naruto terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dengan was-was.

"Ternyata si putra bungsu perdana menteri Suna sekolah disini. Hm, mana perlengkapan lo?" tanya Sasori. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksukaan.

"Gue gak bawa," kata Gaara cuek. Tidak ada kalimat lain yang dapat Gaara katakan selain kalimat itu. Ingin berbohong, objek apa yang dibohongkan?

"Huh, berani amat lo ngomong pake 'GUE' sama orang yang lebih tua dari lo."

"Oh, _sorry_. Tapi kelihatannya lo lebih muda, _baby_ _face_?" Seluruh kelas terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Terlebih lagi Itachi, Pein, Konan, dan Deidara. _Berani sekali si Sabaku no Gaara itu. Apa dia sudah bosan hidup?_ Begitulah isi pikiran mereka. Mereka tau, Sasori paling benci jika ia disebut _baby face. _Bahkan dulu Sasori pernah menghajar Deidara hingga Deidara harus rawat inap di rumah sakit selama 3 hari hanya karena si _blonde _itu mengatakan 'Sasori si _baby face_'. Padahalkan Deidara hanya bercanda.

Sasori mencengkram kerah seragam Gaara kasar. "Sementang lo anak perdana menteri, lo seenaknya ya di sekolah? Gitu?" tanya Sasori.

"Bukannya elo yang seenaknya?" tanya Gaara balik. Ia melepas cengkraman Sasori dari kerah bajunya.

"Whahahahaa... Gaara, lo gak berubah sedikitpun ya," ucap Sasori sambil merangkul pundak Gaara. Ia juga mengacak-acak rambut Gaara dan tertawa santai.

Gaara mendecak sebal, tidak suka jika ada orang yang memberantaki rambutnya. "Lo berubah banyak, Sas," ucapnya.

"Haha, perubahan itu penting! Gue bukan orang yang konstan kayak lo." Sasori memeluk Gaara. "_Long time no see,_" sambungnya.

"Yaa." Gaara membalas pelukan Sasori hangat.

Lagi dan lagi, semua orang yang berada di dalam kelas terdiam.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya diantara Gaara dan Sasori? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua yaoi? Aaaaaaakh mereka tidak boleh jadi yaoi! Sangat disayangkan jika dua cowok tampan itu pasangan yaoi! Nooooooooo!' _Itu adalah isi pikiran para gadis pecinta _straight _yang ada dikelas.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya diantara Gaara dan Sasori? Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua yaoi? Aaaaaaakh asiiik! Mereka berdua sama-sama tampan! Kira-kira mana yang seme mana yang uke ya? Yeeeeeeeeeyy!'_ Ini adalah isi pikiran para fujoshi yang ada dikelas.

"Saso, tu anak sapa lo sih?" Pein memecah keheningan.

"Oh, anaknya adik nyokap gue," jawab Sasori.

"Haa? Maksudnya?"

"Sepupu gue."

Para pecinta straight bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Sedangkan para fujoshi hanya bisa merengut. Sepupu tidak mungkin _yaoi_ kan? Yah, kecuali kalau _incest_.

"Waaaah mirip banget ama lo, Sas! Beneran deh! Kayak anak kembar!" seru Konan. Sasori hanya tersenyum. Gaara diam. Mereka sudah sering dikatakan kembar oleh orang-orang. Apalagi waktu mereka masih kecil, sebelum Gaara mempunyai tato didahinya dan lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Sangaaaat mirip. Padahal usia mereka berbeda agak jauh, 4-5 tahun.

"Tapi kenapa lo gak bawa perlengkapannya?" tanya Sasori pada Gaara. "Lo gak baca buku panduan sekolah?"

"Gue gak dapat bukunya," jawab Gaara seenak jidatnya. Sangat tidak elit jika Gaara mengatakan bahwa buku panduannya telah diberikan kepada tukang buku loak.

"Ya sudah, buat hari ini gak apa-apa. Tapi besok lo harus bawa perlengkapannya," kata Itachi, sang ketua panitia MOS memutuskan. "Jangan lupa, nama hewan di kalung nama harus mirip sama lo. Gue liat ada beberapa murid yang gak mirip sama sekali ama nama hewan di kalung namanya."

"Iya." Gaara mulai memikirkan hewan apa saja yang mirip dengannya. _Wolf_?_ Horse_? _Eagle_? Sepertinya Gaara akan memilih _eagle_.

"_PANDA_!" seru Konan tiba-tiba. "Gaara, mending lo pilih panda aja!"

"Menurut gue lebih mirip rakun." Pein nampak tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya Konan.

Konan nampak kesal. "Dia lebih mirip panda, Pein! Coba liat lingkaran hitam dimatanya itu! Seperti panda."

"Itu kan cuma matanya dia. Kalau diliat dari mukanya yang kayak orang memelas dan lemes itu, dia lebih mirip rakun," balas Pein tidak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya _PANDA!"_

"_RACOON!"_

"_PANDA!"_

"_RACOON!"_

"_PANDA!"_

"_RACOON!"_

"_PANDA!"_

"_RACOON!"_

Deidara menengahi adu mulut mereka berdua. "Hey hey, sudah, jangan adu mesra disini! Kalau mau pacaran nanti aja waktu pulang, un."

"SHUT UP YOU, DEI!" omel Konan dan Pein bersamaan.

Itachi angkat bicara. "Sudah, sudah. Gaara, besok lo pake kalung nama '_PANDA_', lusanya '_RACOON_'."

Gaara terpaksa mengiyakannya dengan anggukan. Keputusan Itachi sebagai ketua panitia MOS di kelasnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sialnya, pasti Gaara akan ditertawakan oleh Kankurou dan Temari jika memakai kalung nama itu. Rupanya saran Naruto tadi pagi akan terwujudkan besok dan lusa. Gaara melirik Naruto yang sedang cengar-cengir kesenangan.

"_Well_, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk," kata Itachi.

Sasori heran dengan sikap Itachi angkat bicara. "Dia gak dihukum? Disuruh apa gitu?"

"Mood gue lagi bagus. Males ngehukum orang," jawab Itachi santai.

.

.

.

"Tugas pertama kalian, tulis nama lengkap masing-masing di buku yang kami sediakan 1000 kali! Yang sudah selesai boleh istirahat, masuk lagi habis makan siang jam 1!" perintah Itachi sambil membagi buku tulis bersama panitia MOS yang lain.

"Tu buku sudah ada nomornya. Jadi kalian gak bisa bohong," sambung Konan.

"Nona Hinata, tidak apa kan menulis 1000 kali?" tanya Sasori. "Kalau capek, bilang ya," ucap Sasori dengan ramah.

"Iya, jadi kalau Nona Hinata kecapekan boleh istirahat duluan." Konan menambahkan.

Hinata merasa tidak enak karena perlakuan panitia MOS kepadanya sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan kepada siswa-siswi yang lain. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

Siswa-siswi mulai melaksanakan tugasnya dengan lesu. 1000 kali? Astaga, tangan siapa yang tidak pegal jika disuruh menulis nama lengkap sendiri sampai 1000 KALI! Lagipula, acara MOS macam apa di ISK ini? MOS itu kan seharusnya memperkenalkan siswa dengan lingkungan sekolah, atau mengakrabkan diri dengan senior-senior dan teman-teman seangkatan. Bukan disuruh menulis nama sampai seribu kali seperti ini!

Sayangnya, protes dari siswa-siswi itu hanya mereka simpan dalam hati. Tidak ada yang berani memprotes secara langsung. Jika ada orang yang berani protes, bersiaplah dijadikan budak oleh kepala sekolah.

Lalu, apa yang dilakukan oleh kelima anggota Akatsuki selagi siswa-siswi menulis hal yang sangat tidak penting itu? Inilah jawabannya.

"Eh, gue kemaren download lagunya Madcon yang '_Fuck You_' itu lho, un! Keren sih, tapi lagunya panjang banget, hampir 10 menit, un." Deidara mengetik sesuatu di laptop yang dibawanya. Terdengarlah lagu yang dimaksud Deidara tadi.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Pein tampak menekan tombol '_Play'_ di ponselnya. "Gue juga punya lagu '_Fuck_ _You'_, tapi yang ini punyanya Cee Lo Green."

Konan melanjutkannya kemudian dengan lagu '_Fuck You Very Much_' milik Lilly Alen dari mp3 playernya. "Gue suka lagu yang ini," ujar Konan usai lagu itu berakhir.

"Tapi gue lebih suka yang ini, lagunya Snoop Dogg _feat_ Akon, '_I Wanna Fuck You'_," kata Itachi lalu menaikkan volume suara ponselnya.

Setelah lagu yang dimainkan oleh ponsel Itachi selesai, terdengarlah lagu _'I Just Want to Fuck You_' dari laptop Sasori. "Lagu yang ini keren, Dr Dre _feat_ Devon the Dude."

Kemudian kelimanya saling bertukar lagu-lagu bertema 'Fuck You' yang lainnya. Entahlah, mereka mempunyai berapa banyak koleksi lagu dan musik yang seperti itu. Tidak ada yang tau. Tidak ada yang ingin mencari tau. Kurang kerjaan, sih.

.

.

.

"Lo nulisnya udah dapat berapa Gaa?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ia tidak mau mendapat resiko dibentak Akatsuki karena ribut. Lagipula ia tadi sudah mendapat _deathglare_ dari Itachi karena terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan Inuzuka Kiba, si _doggie boy_.

"Hampir 550," jawab Gaara.

"_Damn_! Cepet banget lo! Gue baru 300an."

"Makanya, jangan ngobrol terus,"

"Aaaaakh! Lo curang! Sabaku no Gaara kan Cuma 13 huruf. Nah, gue, Namikaze Naruto, 14 huruf! Gak adil! Pasti lo selesai duluan satu jam daripada gue!"

"..."

"Gaara?"

"..."

"Garaa!"

"..."

"Gaara jawab dong!"

Gaara yang sudah kesal diganggu Naruto akhirnya menanggapi. "Naru, anggap aja paling lama, lo nulis satu huruf, setengah detik. 14 huruf, jadi 7 detik. 7 dikali 1000 sama dengan?"

"7000?" jawab Naruto yang masih belum mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara.

"Iya. Jadi waktu maksimal elo 7000 detik. Kalau dibulatin hampir 2 jam. Nah, sekarang waktunya sudah lewat satu jam dari awal kita nulis tadi. Harusnya lo sudah dapat sampai 500an," jelas Gaara sambil tetap menulis.

"Oooh. Nah, berarti kalau lo 6500 detik aja dong? Beda 500 detik itu jauuuuuuuuh!"

"500 detik itu cuma 8 menitan, Naruuuu."

"Ah iya ya! Berarti sebentar aja dong?"

"Iya."

"Jadi gue nulisnya lama karena kebanyakan ngobrol ya?"

"Sudah jelas, _baka_-Naru."

Hening.

Naruto dengan cepat bediri dari duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Gaara. "APPWAAAAAAAA! LO BILANG, GUE _BAKA_? DASAR PANDAAAA!" Sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar, _volume_ suaranya dapat terdengar hingga radius 1 km. Oke, ini berlebihan. Yang jelas suaranya dapat memekakkan telinga orang yang berada di dalam kelas tersebut.

'BRAAAAKKK!' Pein menggebrak meja Naruto.

"Woy, kuning, bisa diam gak lo?" tanya Pein tenang namun dengan wajah yang sangar.

Naruto membiru seketika. "I-iya, ma-maaf Kak Pain,"

"Gue Pein! Bukan Pain."

"M-ma-maaf Kak Pein,"

Pein kembali ke tempatnya. Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Gaara tidak tau-menahu. Siswa-siswi lainnya yang tadi terkejut melanjutkan kembali tulisannya. Panitia MOS melanjutkan kegiatan mereka bertukar lagu.

Dari kejauhan, anak perempuan berambut indigo tersenyum kecil memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan.

**To be Continued**

Whahahaha... Well, chap 1 ini baru pengenalan tokoh-tokoh doang, mulai muncul masalahnya nanti, chapter 2.

Hm, Choco gak tau nama depannya Karin apa. Ya udah, jadinya Choco tulis Amari Karin. Soalnya yang cocok jadi pemerannya itu cuma si Karin, sih.

Oh iya, di lappie Choco tiap kali Choco ngetik '**cuma**' kok huruf C nya jadi besar otomatis ya? Padahal bukan di awal kalimat. Choco udah meriksa di AutoCorrect, ini itu segala macem tapi tetap aja nulis 'cuma' pasti jadinya 'Cuma'. Ada yang tau gimana mengatasinya?

Chapter depan:

"Hai Nona Hinata. Gue Naruto! Ini sobat gue, Gaara!"

"Hai, A-aku Hi-hinata. Panggil Hinata saja."

...

"Gaa! Gaara! Kenapa sih? Kok lo ngacangin gue terus? Bete nih!**"**

"Bisa diam?"

"Lo marah ma gue ya?"

...

"Saso, menurut lo, apa bocah rambut merah itu manis?"

"Haa? Kok gue merinding ya, denger kalimat lo. Lo Itachi yang gue kenal bukan sih?"

Review nya dong? Saran, kritik, dll. Choco doain yang ngereview jerawatnya ilang,

Thank you (^.^) !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Canteen, International School of Konoha (ISK), 12.10 a.m.**

Suasana kantin tampak sangat ramai. Mulai _stand_ makanan ringan hingga _stand_ makanan utama, semuanya dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi dari berbagai kelas yang mengantri untuk membeli makan siang mereka. Tidak ada satu pun _stand_ yang terlihat sepi. Begitu juga dengan meja dan bangku yang tersedia di kantin. Semuanya penuh.

Terlihat dua orang siswa yang berambut merah dan berambut kuning sedang berkeliling tanpa tujuan yang jelas di sekitar kantin yang ramai. Si rambut merah membawa sekotak bento jajanan dan dua kaleng minuman bersoda. Sedangkan si rambut kuning membawa semangkuk ramen porsi jumbo yang asapnya masih mengepul dan sebotol air mineral. Nampaknya, mereka sedang mencari meja kosong untuk memakan makan siang mereka.

Si rambut kuning, Namikaze Naruto, mengeluh. "Yaaah, gak ada meja yang kosong."

"Makan di kelas aja," ajak si rambut merah, Sabaku no Gaara. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada di tempat yang ramai dan sesak.

"Ogah, di kelas masih ada Akatsuki. Yang ada malah dipalakin ama mereka," tolak Naruto.

"Di luar kelas?"

"Gak dibolehin, makan siang harus di kantin atau paling enggak di dalam kelas. Di buku peraturan sekolah katanya gitu."

"Peraturannya aneh," gumam Gaara pelan. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekitar, siapa tau ada meja yang baru kosong. Tetapi tetap saja, tidak ada yang kosong. Kalau begini, terpaksa menunggu siswa lain selesai makan dulu.

"Naru, di situ bisa." Gaara menunjuk meja yang berada di pojok dengan dagunya. Hanya ada satu orang yang menempati meja tersebut. Mungkin orang itu tidak keberatan jika mereka bergabung. Satu meja kan bangkunya ada empat.

Naruto agak mendongak melihat meja yang ditunjuk Gaara. "Yang di mana?"

"Itu, di– Akh, _shit_!" Bukan. Gaara bukan mengumpat karena tempat itu telah diduduki oleh siswa yang lain. Tapi ia merasakan ada tangan nakal yang sengaja mencolek pinggangnya. Tidak hanya itu, Gaara juga merasakan ada tangan lain lagi yang meremas bokongnya.

"L-lo kenapa, Gaa?" Naruto kebingungan melihat wajah Gaara yang pucat menjadi lebih pucat dan jengah.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia menggigit bagian bibir bawahnya pelan seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Naruto semakin kebingungan. Kemudian Gaara menengok dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Tampaklah tiga orang siswi centil yang dari lambang seragam mereka adalah siswi kelas 12, sedang cekikikan senang. "Waaah, cakep...," ucap mereka bersamaan ketika Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya. Tiga siswi centil itu langsung berlari keluar kantin secepat kilat setelah Gaara men-_deathglare_ mereka. Untunglah siswa-siswi yang lain sedang sibuk dengan makanannya sehingga tidak mengetahui peristiwa 'pelecehan' ini.

"Hwihihihihi." Naruto tertawa kecil. "Lo dapat tiga orang fansgirl, Gaa. Siswi senior boooo! Mereka ngapain? Nyelipin surat cinta di saku–"

Melihat raut wajah Gaara yang nampak tidak nyaman, Naruto menghentikan ejekannya. "Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Takut juga kalau Gaara kenapa-napa.

"Mereka tadi...," jawab Gaara kurang yakin akan mengatakannya atau tidak kepada Naruto.

"Iya... mereka?"

"Mereka meremas bokong gue." Gaara mengatakan dengan bisikan yang amat sangat pelan di dekat telinga Naruto. Naruto terkejut. Mata biru cerahnya berbicara seperti '_lo-serius, Gaa?-astaga!'_

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Untunglah Naruto dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas walaupun kantin sangat ribut dan ramai. Jadi Gaara tidak perlu mengulang kalimat memalukan itu lagi. Huh, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki?

Naruto menghela nafas lalu menatap Gaara dengan serius. "Gaara, gue yakin, lo pasti tabah menghadapi semua cobaan ini. Masih banyak kecebong-kecebong lain yang berkeliaran," ucapnya dengan bijak seolah turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpa Gaara.

'BLUUUUK!'

Gaara menimpuk jidat Naruto dengan kaleng minuman sodanya. Bercandaan Naruto tidak membuat Gaara merasa tenang sedikit pun. Apa maksudnya kecebong-kecebong?

"Aduuh! Kok nimpuk gue sih? Ntar ramen gue tumpah!" omel Naruto. "Timpuk tuh, tiga cewek yang tega merebus kecebong lo! Jangan gue!"

Gaara terdiam. Sepertinya Naruto salah dengar ucapannya tadi. Kalimat 'Meremas Bokong' dengan 'Merebus Kecebong' memang agak mirip, sih. Gaara jadi bingung, memarahi? Atau menertawakan Naruto? Ah, diam saja lah.

**GO AWAY FROM MY LIFE**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Friendship Romance Humor**

**Warning! : AU/AR, **_**bad languange**_**, tidak menggunakan EYD pada dialog, tidak menggunakan panggilan Jepang seperti -san, -kun, -chan, -senpai, -nee, dll.**

**A/N : 3992 words for story without author notes. Horeee udah bisa ber PM ria pakai mobile! *Gak penting***

**Don't like, don't read.**

"Tu-tunggu Gaara, gak jadi duduk di situ deh,"

"Kenapa, Naru? Lo mau makan di kelas?"

"A-Aaaaa jangan! Jangan di kelas! Gue gak mau!"

"Nah, berarti kita makan di situ."

"Tapi, tapi itu sudah ada orangnya. Liat tuh!"

"Dia cuma sendiri."

"Tapi dia Sang Nona! Kalau Akatsuki tau, gimana?"

"Kita kan gabung buat makan, bukan mengganggu."

"Gaara... Ayolah cari tempat lain aja..."

"Jangan manja, Naru."

"Gue gak manja! Sembarangan lo, Gaa."

"Ya sudah, gue kesana. Elo tunggu aja sampai ada meja kosong,"

"Haaaaaa! Tega lo! Oke, oke, kita makan di situ. Lagipula tangan gue udah pegel bawa ramen panas," ucap Naruto. Yah, daripada menunggu siswa lain selesai makan agar mendapat meja yang kosong, lebih baik Naruto menyetujuinya. Ada benarnya ucapan Gaara, mereka hanya bergabung untuk makan, bukan menggangu.

.

.

Hinata memakan makan siangnya perlahan dengan tenang. Tetapi tahukah? Sebenarnya di dalam, Hinata merasa sangaaaaat gugup. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat gugup sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya ia duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang laki-laki selain ayah dan kakaknya! Maklum sih, mulai dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 9, Hinata bersekolah di sekolah _12-hours_ _full day school_ khusus perempuan. Dari pukul 7 pagi hingga pukul 7 malam, hanya anak perempuan lah yang ia temui. Jadi jangan salahkan Hinata jika ia gugup berinteraksi dengan anak laki-laki sebayanya.

Kegugupan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi ketika kakinya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kaki dari salah satu orang -entah yang berambut merah atau yang berambut kuning- di bawah meja. Ya! Benar. Dua orang yang membuat Hinata gugup itu adalah Gaara dan Naruto, teman sekelasnya. _Well_, bukannya Hinata tidak suka dengan mereka, ia senang kok ada yang menemaninya. Tidak seperti siswa-siswi lain yang segan dan takut dengan Hinata karena peringatan atau lebih tepatnya ancaman Akatsuki jika mengganggu dirinya. Hinata jadi agak kesal, gara-gara peringatan Akatsuki sepertinya ia akan kesulitan mendapat teman di sekolahnya yang baru ini. Tapi ia mendapat sisi positif. Siswa-siswi seangkatan maupun senior tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu atau mem_bully_-nya.

"Oh iya, kita belum kenalan ya!" seru Naruto memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka bertiga. "Ehem. Hai Nona Hinata. Gue Naruto! Ini sobat gue, Gaara!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Hai, A-aku Hi-hinata. Panggil Hinata saja."

"Aaaah tidak, aku akan tetap memanggilmu Nona Hinata. Habis, Nona Hinata seperti putri bangsawan yang cantik, sih," ucap Naruto yang entah mengapa bahasanya menjadi santun.

"Te-terserah Naruto saja." Hinata dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan mungkin langsung memerah seketika. Naruto memujinya putri bangsawan cantik! CANTIK! Mimpi apa ia semalam!

"Hmmm kok Nona siang-siang gini minum susu sih? Susu kan buat sarapan. Kenapa gak minuman lain aja? Soda misalnya?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Agak heran karena Hinata membeli sepiring mie goreng dengan tiga kotak susu vanila ukuran tanggung.

"Ah itu, a-aku suka susu. Kalau soda aku tidak suka," jawab Hinata.

"Wah! Berarti Nona kebalikannya dari Gaara dong! Gaara tu suka banget minum soda. Coba liat nih, beli dua kaleng segala. Tapi kalau disuruh minum susu, mungkin baru seteguk aja Gaaranya sudah mual. Hwahahahaaa." Naruto menertawakan Gaara yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Gaara memasang tampang 'apa-itu-lucu'.

Mereka bertiga terlihat berbicara seru dengan akrab. Walaupun kebanyakan Naruto yang mengoceh. Mereka juga saling bertukar mencicipi makanan yang lain. Ternyata makanan di kantin ini sangat enak, murah-murah lagi. Pantas saja kantinnya penuh sesak seperti ini.

"Yaaaaah lima belas menit lagi masuk kelas. Pasti panmos ngasih kita tugas yang aneh-aneh lagi." Naruto mengeluh.

"Kita ke kelasnya sekarang saja, daripada nanti terlambat masuk," usul Hinata. Ia sekarang sudah merasa santai. Mungkin karena Naruto ramah dan mudah mencairkan suasana.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ayo, ke kelas bareng kami aja Nona Hinata."

"Ah iya, Naruto." Hinata tersenyum. "Em, a-ayo Gaara," ucapnya pada Gaara yang sedang mengambil kaleng minuman sodanya yang jatuh di bawah meja.

"Iya."

.

.

.

**10-1 Class, International School of Konoha (ISK), 12.55 a.m.**

Gaara duduk di kursinya sambil membuka kaleng minuman sodanya yang belum ia minum. Lebih baik ia meminumnya sekarang mumpung ada waktu. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima menit sebelum panitia MOS datang ke kelas. Gaara agak kesulitan menarik besi kecil di atas kaleng itu untuk membukanya. Sepertinya ia harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk menariknya. Gaara menarik nafas perlahan dan mulai menarik besi pembuka kaleng itu dengan kuat. Berhasil. Kalengnya mulai membuka perlahan dan akhirnya...

'_BWUUUUSH! SPRUUUUSSSSHHHHH!' _

Tiba-tiba setelah berhasil dibuka, minuman sodanya meledak! Ah, lebih tepatnya menyemprot. Soda berwarna biru itu membasahi bagian depan seragam dan wajah Gaara. Membuatnya tampak seperti orang konyol.

Sepertinya Gaara lupa, kaleng minuman sodanya yang satu ini sempat jatuh dan terguncang keras beberapa kali. Selain itu Gaara juga menggunakan kaleng ini untuk menimpuk kepala Naruto. Jelas saja sodanya akan menyemprot ketika dibuka. Gaara, persiapkanlah mentalmu untuk ditertawakan siswa-siswi satu kelas.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara ribut atau tawa siswa-siswi sedikit pun. Sunyi senyap. Gaara jadi bingung, biasanya kalau ada kejadian begini, pasti subjek akan ditertawakan oleh orang banyak. Tapi kok sepi? Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat apa yang ada di depan mejanya. Ada seseorang! Bagian depan kaos putih yang dikenakannya basah dan basahannya berwarna biru, warna soda. Rupanya ada korban lain yang terkena semprotan soda selain Gaara. Gaara agak bahagia karena ia bukan satu-satunya korban kekonyolan ini.

Tetapi rasa bahagia Gaara hilang seketika saat melihat siapa korban lain itu. Dia adalah UCHIHA ITACHI! Kakak dari sang ketua OSIS a.k.a anggota Akatsuki a.k.a ketua panitia MOS di kelasnya! Pantas, siswa-siswi tidak ada yang berani tertawa.

"Baju gue basah," ucap Itachi datar. Sangat datar.

"Maaf." Merasa tidak tahu diri jika tidak meminta maaf, Gaara pun akhirnya meminta maaf. Tapi raut muka dan intonasinya itu lho, tidak seperti orang yang sedang meminta maaf.

Itachi menatap Gaara sinis. Tangan kirinya terangkat menuju atas kepala Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi. Kini telapak tangan Itachi sudah menyentuh rambut merah Gaara. Gaara diam menatap balik Itachi.

Hening.

Siswa-siswi mulai mengkerut. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang berada di samping Gaara. _'Gawat! Maafkan Naru, Kak Temari. Sepertinya riwayat adik anda akan tamat beberapa menit lagi,'_ batin Naruto.

Tangan Itachi bergerak. Membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas kebingungan dalam sunyi. Apa yang dilakukan Itachi ternyata berbeda jauh dari perkiraan mereka. Sangat jauh.

Apa Gaara dijambak oleh Itachi? Tidak.

Apa rambut Gaara dipotong oleh Itachi? Tidak.

Apa kepala Gaara dipukul oleh Itachi? Tidak.

Apa kepala Gaara dijedukan ke meja oleh Itachi? Tidak.

Itachi tersenyum. Ia mengelus rambut Gaara dengan lembut. Ia juga menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara pelan seperti ayah yang sedang menasehati putranya.

"Cuciin baju gue. Bawa besok." Itachi membuka kaosnya tiba-tiba dan melemparkannya ke muka Gaara yang masih basah berwarna biru karena soda. Itachi _topless_! Ia dengan santainya berjalan lalu duduk di atas meja guru.

Siswi perempuan di kelas 10-1 terpana dengan keindahan tubuh Itachi. _'Waaaaah body-nya bagus! Otot-ototnya terbentuk di bagian tubuh yang pas. Ckckck, cowok idaman gue banget!'_

Sedangkan siswa laki-laki di kelas 10-1 memandang Itachi dengan merana. '_Kapaaaaan gue punya body keren kayak gitu?_'

Gaara menjejalkan kaos Itachi begitu saja ke dalam tasnya. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah salahnya. Ah bukan, salah kaleng sodanya.

"Lo sih, tadi nimpuk kepala gue pakai kaleng soda. Kualat kan jadinya," ucap Naruto pelan dengan bangga. Setidaknya Gaara mendapat satu pelajaran hari ini. Jangan pernah menimpuk seseorang dengan kaleng soda.

Naruto menawarkan sesuatu kepada Gaara. "Gaa, nih _tissue_. Bersihin tu muka lo."

"Thanks. Tumben lo punya _tissue_?"

"Bukan punya gue. Itu punya Nona Hinata," jawab Naruto sambil berbalik ke belakang. Hinata kini duduk di belakang Naruto, bertukar dengan Kiba. Akatsuki memintanya untuk duduk di barisan agak depan.

Gaara berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Hinata, thanks ya."

"A-ah, i-iya sama-sama." Hinata terkesiap. Gaara memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel Nona. Akhirnya, ada siswa yang memanggil dirinya dengan normal.

.

.

.

"Tugas kedua, sobek bagian kertas yang kalian tulisi di buku tadi. Nama lengkap yang seribu nomor itu. Kemudian potong kertasnya hingga kecil lalu buang di tempat sampah," perintah Itachi yang langsung disambut dengan pandangan tak percaya dari siswa-siswi. Mereka semua menyesal, kalau tahu begini lebih baik tidak usah menulis sama sekali! Sudah tinta pulpen habis, tangan pegal-pegal, waktu terbuang dengan percuma, dan hasil akhirnya, perjuangan itu berakhir di tempat sampah! Panitia MOS kelas mereka memang benar-benar aneh dan menyebalkan.

"Ehem!" Pein berdehem. "Ayo cepat kerjakan, ngapain bengong? Nih, guntingnya ambil di depan. Gantian satu-satu."

"Ah! Nona Hinata, kertasnya jangan disobek dulu," kata Sasori yang menghampiri tempat duduk Hinata. Ia menyobek perlahan bagian kertas yang penuh tulisan dari buku Hinata. Kemudian merapikan sekitar 20 lembar kertas itu serapi mungkin. "Waaah, tulisan Nona Hinata bagus, rapi lagi. Kertasnya gue bawa pulang buat dipajang di markas Akatsuki gak papa kan?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Heran. Untuk apa tulisannya dipajang di markas Akatsuki?

Sasori bersorak senang. "Horrreeeee...! Woy! Gue dapat tulisan asli Nona Hinata!" pamernya kepada keempat orang Akatsuki yang kini menatap Sasori dengan wajah iri dan dengki. Penuh kesirikan.

"Hehe, jangan pada iri. Karena gue baik seperti Tobi, jadi gue bagiin ni kertas ke lo-lo pada," ucap Sasori. "Nih, nih, nih, nih." Ia membagikan kertas itu kepada Itachi, Deidara, Pein dan Konan.

"_Thanks_ banget, Sas! Gue berhutang sama lo." Itachi memandangi tulisan tangan Hinata di kertas itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Deidara memeluk kertas itu erat. "Lo emang sobat terbaik gue, un! Gue jadi nyesel sering ngatain lo!"

"Gue gak nyangka lo sebaik ini. _Thanks_," ucap Pein agak terharu.

Konan berseru riang. "Waaaaaa! Sasori, _thanks_ berat! Gue jadi suka ama lo!" Konan tidak menyadari Pein yang langsung terbatuk hebat di sampingnya.

"Hahahaa, oke oke. Gue terima ucapan terima kasih lo semua. Hm, yang ini buat Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan, ma Tobi." Sasori mengambil lima lembar kertas lain dan memisahkannya. "Masih ada sepuluh lembar. Kita pajang di markas Akatsuki, pasti keren."

"Sisanya di laminating aja, un!" saran Deidara.

"Habis dilaminating, terus kita kasih pigura kaca deh!" saran Konan.

"Berhubung pembantu kita yang kemarin kabur, kita harus nyari pembantu baru buat bersihin piguranya," saran Pein.

"Masalah pembantu, sudah gue urus. Yang penting kumpulan uang buat laminating, beli pigura, sama menggaji pembantu," saran Itachi.

Siswa-siswi memperhatikan kelima panitia MOS mereka dengan bingung. Memangnya sehebat apa sih tulisan Hinata sampai-sampai angggota Akatsuki begitu OOC dan bahagia mendapatkannya. Bahkan mereka berencana melaminating, membeli pigura kaca, dan mencari pembantu hanya untuk kertas yang ditulisi oleh Hinata.

"Kerjakan tugasnya!" bentak Itachi, membuat siswa-siswi kaget setengah mati.

Dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat terpaksa, siswa-siswi mulai menyobek dan menggunting hasil karya mereka. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, tempat sampah kelas 10-1 dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas bekas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sabaku's Residence, 06.18 a.m.**

Gaara memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Ini adalah penampilan terkonyol sepanjang hidupnya. Ia memakai perlengakapan MOS lengkap. Tidak lupa bulatan merah di ujung hidungnya dan kalung nama yang bergambar _chibi _panda sedang memakai topi tidur. Konan yang memberinya _sticker_ bergambar itu kemarin sebelum pulang sekolah. Awalnya Gaara tidak setuju. Tapi karena raut wajah Konan berubah menjadi menyeramkan, akhirnya Gaara menerima _sticker_ itu juga.

Seandainya bisa, Gaara lebih memilih dipukuli Itachi gara-gara soda insiden kemarin. Jika dipukul, otomatis ia akan sakit. Karena sakit, Temari pasti tidak membolehkannya masuk sekolah. Akibat dari tidak masuk sekolah, ia tidak perlu mengikuti MOS serta memakai perlengkapan memalukan ini.

Tetapi sayangnya kenyataan tidak seperti yang Gaara harapkan. Itachi malah menyuruhnya mencuci baju yang kini teronggok begitu saja di lantai kamarnya.

"Baju Itachi," gumam Gaara. "Ah, bajunya belum dicuci."

.

"Temari, bibi belum datang ya?" tanya Gaara pada Temari yang sedang asik memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Belum, lusa baru datang," jawab Temari tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku resep masakan. Gaara heran. Kakaknya yang satu ini, memasak telur dadar saja memakai buku resep segala. "Kenapa Gaara?" Temari bertanya balik.

"Tema, cucikan baju. Harus dah bersih sebelum gue ke sekolah. Biar gue yang masak."

"Hah? Enak banget nyuruh gue. Cuci sendiri dong. Buruan sana nyuci, nanti telat ke sekolah lho," omel Temari.

"Gue males nyuci."

"Gak boleh gi–" Kalimat Temari terputus. Ia terdiam beberapa detik saat melihat penampilan Gaara. "Adek gue Imuuuuuuuut! Buwahahahahaha! Wahahaha! Gaara kayak panda! Hahahahaaaaa!" Temari tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

Kankurou masuk ke dapur. "Temari, lo ngapain ketawa-ketawa kayak gitu, merinding gue dengernya. Haaaaaa? Hahaahahahahaa! Ga-Gaara berubah jadi panda! Ini beneran Gaara kan? Whaahahahaaa!"

Gaara kesal. Sudah ia duga, ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan kedua kakaknya. Dan apa tadi kata Temari? Imut? Cih! Daripada berada disini berlama-lama ditertawakan, lebih baik ia segera menuju halaman belakang untuk mencuci.

Samar-samar Gaara dapat mendengar suara riang Temari dari arah dapur. "Hahahaaa Panda! Eh salah, Gaara! mesin cucinya macet. Nyucinya manual aja ya!" Alhasil, kalimat itu membuat Gaara semakin kesal.

.

.

.

**10-1 class, International School of Konoha (ISK), 07.04 a.m.**

Kelas masih sepi. Hanya ada sekitar empat siswa yang berada di kelas. Gaara masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hihihihihii" Naruto terkikik di sebelah Gaara yang baru datang. Gaara tahu, pasti Naruto sedang berusaha menahan tawa karena penampilannya. Gaara meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di kursinya. Ia masih dapat mendengar cekikikan Naruto dengan jelas.

Naruto menarik kursinya mendekati Gaara. "Hihi, Gaara, benerkan kata gue. Lo mirip banget kayak panda. Tapi sayangnya rambut lo merah. Coba kalau hitam, hahaha hitam putih kayak panda. Kalau lo mau ngecat rambut jadi hitam, pulang sekolah nanti gue temenin deh! Bla... bla... bla... bla... hahaha... bla... bla... bla..." Naruto mengoceh tanpa henti.

Aura hitam pekat menguar dari Gaara. Hal itu membuat Naruto menghentikan ocehannya seketika. Gaara tak kalah menyeramkan dari Akatsuki! Naruto kalang-kabut memikirkan bagaimana cara menenangkan Gaara. "Ah iya! Gaa, lo mau soda gak? Nanti istirahat gue traktir deh, tiga kaleng! Beneran deh, suer! _Peace_!"

Gaara mengangguk. Auranya perlahan menjadi normal. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Kalau Gaara murka sih, tinggal dikasih soda pasti kembali tenang.

Seseorang berambut merah muda masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto. "Ah Sakura..." Naruto cepat-cepat membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas itu.

Diam-diam, Naruto menyelipkan sebatang cokelat ke tangan Sakura. "_Thanks_," bisik Sakura pelan. Naruto tersenyum. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduknya, tepat di belakang Gaara. Lalu ia keluar kelas sambil memakan cokelat yang diberikan Naruto.

Gaara memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Lo pacaran ma dia?" tanya Gaara _to the point_ kepada Naruto setelah Sakura pergi.

"Ah, eh, i-itu. Iya hehe," jawab Naruto pelan. "Tapi kami _backstreet_."

"Oh."

"Lo gak nanya kenapa kami _backstreet_, Gaa?"

"Gak perlu."

"Huh!"

"Kalau lo mau cerita, boleh,"

Naruto menarik nafas. "Masalah klasik, ortu kami berdua gak setuju. Kata mereka sih, keluarga gue ma keluarganya Sakura itu sering berselisih dari dulu. Waktu tau gue pacaran sama Sakura, bokap-nyokap gue marah banget."

Gaara agak iba dengan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat raut wajah Naruto sendu seperti ini. "Lo pasti bisa pertahanin Sakura kok. Gue dukung lo."

"Wah, lo emang sobat yang paling baik. Gue gak tau apa jadinya hidup gue kalau gak ada lo."

"Lebay."

Naruto sudah kembali ceria. "Hehehee. Eh, lo tau gak. Gue udah _backstreet_ dua tahun, Gaa! Dua tahun! Hebat kan!"

"Iya, iya."

.

.

.

'_BRAAAAAAKKK!'_

Seperti kemarin, pintu kelas lagi-lagi ditendang oleh Itachi dengan kasar. Deidara, Konan, Pein, dan Sasori mengekor di belakang Itachi. Siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran di kelas langsung bergegas menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Mana baju gue?" tanya Itachi berdiri tepat di depan tempat duduk Gaara. Gaara menyerahkan baju kaos putih yang basah dan kumal kepada Itachi. Basah karena Gaara malas mengeringkannya dan kumal karena Itachi tidak menyuruhnya untuk menyetrika baju itu. Alasan yang masuk akal.

Itachi mengambil bajunya dari Gaara. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Gaara. "Lumayan, kerja lo bagus." Setelah berbisik demikian, ia meninggalkan tempat duduk Gaara. Gaara kebingungan. Kerja bagus? Apa basah dan kumal itu kerja bagus?

Panitia MOS menginterogasi siswa-siswi dengan cepat dan lancar. Kali ini tidak ada insiden seperti pemotongan rambut, bentakan, atau yang lainnya. Semua siswa membawa perlengkapan MOS yang lengkap.

"Sekarang gak ada tugas, un. Jadi terserah kalian mau ngapain. Tapi jangan pada keluar kelas ya, un!" kata Deidara. Ia daritadi serius mengutak-atik sesuatu. Entahlah benar atau salah. Tetapi sesuatu mirip dengan... Bom?

.

.

.

**Main Hall, International School of Konoha (ISK), 10.05 a.m.**

Kini _mood _Gaara benar-benar mencapai titik terendah. Banyak hal yang membuatnya kesal hari ini. Mari kita hitung.

Pertama, memakai perlengkapan MOS yang membuatnya menjadi konyol.

Kedua, Temari dan Kankurou menertawakannya terbahak-bahak karena penampilannya.

Ketiga, mencuci baju Itachi.

Kempat, ia merasa tidak ada gunanya masuk sekolah hari ini. Panitia MOS hanya mengabsen, lalu membiarkan siswa-siswi melakukan apa saja sesuka hati. Sekitar dua jam kemudian, kelima panitia MOS itu memulangkan seluruh siswa-siswi 10-1. Benar-benar aneh.

Dan yang kelima, selama di kelas, Hinata terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa, yang terakhir ini membuat _mood_ buruk Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukannya Gaara iri karena sahabatnya memiliki teman akrab, itu sih tidak menjadi masalah sama sekali. Tetapi Gaara merasa tidak nyaman saat Hinata menatap Naruto dengan lembut. Hinata juga terlihat senang dan berbicara lancar dengan Naruto. Tidak tergagap seperti berbicara dengan dirinya.

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto. "Gaara? Lo dengerin gue gak sih?"

Gaara menggeleng. Ia mengacuhkan Naruto yang daritadi mengoceh tidak jelas. Naruto ini, apa ia tidak lelah mengoceh terus-terusan? Gaara meninggalkan Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah bangku untuk duduk menunggu Kankurou menjemputnya.

"Gaa! Gaara! Kenapa sih? Kok lo ngacangin gue terus? Bete nih!" Naruto agak sebal jika Gaara bersikap dingin. Ia duduk di samping Gaara.

"..."

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto lagi.

Gaara menatap Naruto dalam. "Bisa diam?"

"Lo marah ma gue ya?" tanya Naruto menyesal. "_Sorry_ deh, gue ganggu lo. Kalau lo marah sama gue bilang aja."

"Gak marah," ujar Gaara. _'Bukan marah, tapi kesal,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Be-bener lo gak marah?"

"Iya bener," jawab Gaara.

"Yay! Hehehe." Naruto melompat-lompat senang. Mungkin jika Naruto berada di rumah, sudah dipastikan ia akan berguling-guling di lantai. "Nona Hinata! Di sini!" seru Naruto kepada seseorang berambut indigo panjang dari kejauhan. Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Gaara.

"Gimana Nona? Kak Neji bisa jemput?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Tidak bisa. Kak Neji baru bisa jemput jam duabelas."

"Rumah kita searah kan? Nah, kalau gitu Nona ikut aku aja pulangnya!" tawar Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"A-ah, ti-ti-tidak usah. Aku p-pulang naik taksi saja."

"Ayo, tidak apa-apa. Aku dijemput supir kok, bukan orang tuaku." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan langsung mengajak Hinata menuju ke luar sekolah. Hinata terkejut. Ia digandeng Naruto! Digandeng Naruto! Hinata mengikuti Naruto. _'Tenanglah Hinata. Tenangkan dirimu,' _batinnya dalam hati.

Sekarang, tambahkan satu hal lagi yang membuat mood Gaara mencapai titik terendah.

Yang keenam, Hinata diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Gaara benar-benar kesal. Dan anehnya, ia tidak mengerti alasan mengapa ia kesal dengan fakta itu. Rasanya Gaara ingin mencengkram sesuatu hingga hancur.

Gaara merasakan getaran ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan singkat yang masuk.

**From : Kankurou**

** Gaara, satu jam lg gue jemput ya! Masih ngantuk nih.**

Gaara cepat-cepat membalas pesan singkat itu dengan murka.

**To : Kankurou**

** GUE GAK MAU TAU! JEMPUT SEKARANG ATAU LO GUE BACOK!**

Di kamarnya, Kankurou yang hampir tertidur langsung panik seketika setelah membaca balasan pesan dari Gaara. Hurufnya di _caps_ semua! Kankurou merinding dan berkeringat dingin. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil kunci mobil dan berlari menuju garasi. Kemudian mengemudi secepat kilat untuk menjemput Gaara di sekolah.

**Main Hall, International School of Konoha (ISK), 10.11 a.m.**

"Itachi! Gue nyari lo kemana-mana ternyata masih di sini. Konan, Pein, Deidara sudah nunggu daritadi di parkiran," kata Sasori menghampiri Itachi. Ia heran melihat Itachi yang terdiam serius memperhatikan sesuatu.

Sasori mengguncang bahu Itachi. "Itachi? Woy!"

"Saso, menurut lo, apa bocah rambut merah itu manis?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku tempat tunggu sendiri.

Sasori mengikuti arah mata Itachi dan menemukan seseorang berambut merah yang memakai perlengkapan MOS sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia mengenal orang itu. Bocah yang dimaksud Itachi adalah Gaara, sepupunya. "Haa? Kok gue merinding ya, denger kalimat lo. Lo Itachi yang gue kenal bukan sih?"

"Tentu. Emang ada Itachi lain selain gue?"

"Bukan itu. Tapi, lo bilang dia manis?" tanya Sasori balik. Ia yakin, pasti ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

"Iya," jawab Itachi. "Kenapa?"

Rupanya pendengaran Sasori tidak salah. "Gak apa. Tapi... Itachi, jangan-jangan..." Sasori menggantungkan kalimatnya. Setelah menarik nafas dengan tenang, ia melanjutkannya lagi "Lo _yaoi_ ya? Lo naksir sepupu gue? Astaga Itachi! Mau dikemanakan Kurenai? Lo beruntung sudah punya cewek seseksi dia."

"Jangan nge-_judge_ yang aneh-aneh!" Itachi mengerutkan alisnya. Mana mungkin ia rela menduakan Kurenai demi seorang laki-laki yang masih bocah. "Gue mau sepupu lo itu jadi pembantu Akatsuki."

**To be Continued**

**Makasih banyak yang sudah nge-review chapter lalu. Choco seneng banget dapat review. Yang login cek PM masing-masing ya...**

**ulva, Rx, azalea, Riona Blues, uchihyuu nagisa, Miya-chan Karura, Rufa Kha, aam tempe, frauaaron, zeroismine, fie-chan, vialesana, OraRi HinaRa, Va Der Flohwalzer, Cute anony (**Ah iya, other correction. Choco udah nyari di situ. Tapi yang ada Cuma kolom kosong **), mayraa, Airashi vhyesan.**

**Yang baca fict ini, makasih ya! Whuaaaaaa reader, Choco cinta kalian semua! *reader mual-mual***

**Tanggal 14 nanti Choco ultah lho. Kasih Choco kado dong! **

Chapter depan:

"Gaara! Kankurou! Papa sama mama mau datang ke sini!"

"Lalu?"

"Kalian harus bawa cewek!"

...

"Hinata, Sabtu nanti mau makan malam di rumah gue?"

"Tapi minta izin de-dengan K-kak Neji susah."

...

"Tanding samurai?"

...

**Ah, sudah. Segitu aja bocorannya. Akhir kata, Read and Review please ^^**

Cuma Cuma Cuma Cuma Cuma Cuma Cuma Cuma Cuma *kok huruf C-nya besar sendiri ya? Apa di Microsoft Word anda juga begitu?*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Sabaku's Residence, 07.34 p.m.**

Ketiga Sabaku bersaudara sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tenang. Mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam keseriusannya masing-masing. Temari asik membaca majalah kumpulan resep masakan. Kankurou sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas tugas kuliahnya. Dan Gaara serius membaca buku yang tebalnya hampir mencapai 4 centimeter.

'_Kriiiing... kriiiing...'_

Ketenangan itu tiba-tiba terusik oleh deringan telepon rumah utama keluarga Sabaku. Ada panggilan masuk. Namun, salah satu dari ketiga Sabaku bersaudara tidak ada yang beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut.

'_Kriiiing... kriiiing...'_

"Kankurou, angkat teleponnya!" perintah Temari.

'_Kriiiing... kriiiing...'_

"Gue sibuk. Gaara, angkat teleponnya!" perintah Kankurou.

'_Kriiiing... kriiiing...'_

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

'_Kriiiing... kriiiing...'_

"Baik, baik! Gue yang ngangkat!" Temari akhirnya mengalah. Di antara mereka, Temari lah yang paling dekat dengan telepon tersebut. Ia bergumam kecil, "huh, telepon berisik."

Temari mengangkat telepon dengan wajah cemberut. "Halo, dengan kediaman Sabaku."

'_...'_

"Benar kah? Kapan datangnya?" Temari yang cemberut berubah menjadi ceria.

'_...'_

"Iya, Gaara dan Kankurou ada di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

'_...'_

"HAAAAAA! APA! Se-serius? Mama gak bercanda kan?"

'_...'_

"Oke akan kusampaikan. Iya, dah Mama..."

Temari menutup telepon lalu mengambil nafas perlahan. Ia terduduk lesu di sofa. Temari menatap Gaara dan Kankurou bergantian. "Gaara! Kankurou! Papa sama Mama mau datang ke sini! GAWAAAAAT!"

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara dan Kankurou bersamaan. Mereka heran, kenapa Temari mengatakan gawat? Orang tua yang ingin mengunjungi anak-anaknya wajar kan?

"Ka-" Ucapan Temari terpotong oleh Kankurou. Kankurou telah berbicara lebih dulu, "kita belum beresin rumah? Oke, sehari sebelum Papa Mama datang nanti gue bantuin beresin rumah kok."

"Bukan itu Kankurou," kata Temari. "Kali-"

"Kami mau dijodohin Tou-_san_?" Kali ini Gaara memotong ucapan Temari. Gaara memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebutan Tou-_san_ dan Kaa-_san_. Seperti di Jepang. Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya yang memanggil dengan sebutan Papa dan Mama.

_Note: Anggap aja Jepang, Konoha, dan Suna adalah negara yang berbeda. Tapi bahasa Suna-Konoha itu sama. Peace!_

Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah Temari. "Lo kok tau, Gaa? Emang suara di telepon tadi kedengeran ya? Perasaan Mama ngomongnya bisik-bisik."

"Cuma nebak," jawab Gaara yang langsung mendapat pandangan takjub dari Temari dan Kankurou.

"Wow, lo punya indra keenam, Gaa? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kankurou.

"Iya, dari kecil." Mendengar jawaban Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou langsung bersemangat. Mereka menanyai Gaara berbagai banyak macam hal seperti 'Jodoh gue nanti siapa?', 'Gue kawin umur berapa?', 'Kenapa gue kuliah ga lulus-lulus?', 'Nanti gue punya anak berapa?'.

Dan semuanya Gaara jawab dengan jawaban asal.

Sebenarnya, Gaara telah mengetahui rencana perjodohan itu sebelum ia pindah ke Konoha. Ibunya sendiri keceplosan bicara. Jadi, Gaara sama sekali tidak memiliki indra keenam. Itu sih, kedua kakaknya saja yang mudah dibohongi.

"Tunggu. Kok malah minta diramalin Gaara sih? Kita lagi ngomongin perjodohan nih!" Temari akhirnya sadar pada tujuan utamanya. Memberitahukan hal penting kepada Gaara dan Kankurou.

Kankurou berdecih. "Gue gak mau dijodohin! Emang gue gak laku apa? Gini-gini gue punya cewek. Elo sih enak, Temari!"

"Hihihii..." Temari cengar-cengir. Ia mengingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih berada di Suna. Ia ditunangkan ayahnya tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta pendapat darinya. Padahal saat itu ia sedang menjalani _long distance relationship_ dengan seorang pemuda dari Konoha yang super duper jenius bernama Shikamaru. Karena pertunangan itu, Temari sampai-sampai tidak ingin bicara dan mengurung diri di kamar. Makan pun hanya satu kali sehari. Dan akhirnya, saat hari dimana ia bertemu dengan calon tunangannya, Temari yang tadinya lesu dan tidak ada semangat hidup langsung ceria dengan semangat yang berlebihan seperti api merah yang membara di bebatuan! Ternyata _readers_, calon tunangan Temari itu Shikamaru! Aaaaah Temari sangat bahagia.

Oke, cukup dengan Temari.

"Oh iya. Mama bilang, kalau kalian gak mau dijodohin, nanti waktu Papa sama Mama datang ke sini..." Temari menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kalian harus bawa cewek!"

"Haha, berarti kalau gue bawa cewek, gue gak bakal dijodohin kan?" tanya Kankurou.

Temari mengangguk senang. "Iya! Kalau Papa Mama demen ama cewek lo sih. Sabtu depan bawa cewek lo ya!"

"Oke! Ah, pasti mereka demen kok."

"Nah, lo gimana Gaara? Cari cewek gih, daripada dijodohin!" seru Temari. Ia yakin, pasti Gaara belum punya pacar. Secara, Gaara dingin cuek begitu. "Ada cewek yang menarik gak di sekitar lo?"

Gaara memandang kakak perempuannya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Cewek menarik? Tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya bayangan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya dua hari ini. Gadis berambut indigo panjang dan berpupil lavender. Hyuuga Hinata. Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali menghapus bayangan itu. Kenapa jadi Hinata?

"Entahlah, " jawab Gaara kepada Temari.

**GO AWAY FROM MY LIFE**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : Friendship Romance Humor**

**Warning! : AU/AR, **_**bad languange**_**, tidak menggunakan EYD pada dialog, hilangnya suffix Jepang, dan lain-lain**

**A/N : **"Lalala"  = Berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang.

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Sport Hall Indoor, International School of Konoha (ISK), 08.20 a.m.**

Seluruh siswa 10-1 mulai berbaris di aula olahraga sekolah. Mereka mengenakan seragam olahraga berwarna putih dan celana _training_ abu-abu lengkap dengan perlengkapan MOS mereka.

Teriakan dan bentakan panitia MOS membahana di penjuru aula.

"Itu barisnya yang bener! Umur kalian berapa, huh? Baris doang gak becus!"

"Apaan balik kiri? _Sit up_ duapuluh kali!"

"Jangan ngomong terus, un! Ikutin barisan di depan lo!"

"Dirinya yang tegap!"

Semuanya membuat telinga siswa-siswi berdenging.

"_Fox_ kuning yang disana! _Push up_ limapuluh kali!" perintah Sasori.

Naruto melihat-lihat sekitarnya. "Gue _fox_ kuning ya?" tanyanya pelan.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan lo," bisik Kiba yang berada di sampingnya. Di kelas mereka, hanya Naruto yang memakai kalung nama _'FOX'._ Ya, panitia MOS memanggil nama siswa-siswi berdasarkan nama hewan di kalung nama.

"Emang salah gue apa?" Naruto merengut. "Banyak amet lima puluh kali."

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu. Benar juga, Naruto tidak melakukan kesalahan sama sekali. "Tau deh, lo kurang tegap kali berdirinya."

"Musang! Anjing! Bisa diam gak!" teriak Pein dari jauh. Naruto dan Kiba heran, sepertinya Pein memiliki indra pendengaran yang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata. Bagaimana tidak, jarak mereka dari Pein itu jauh. Padahal Naruto dan Kiba berbicara sambil bisik-bisik. Apakah _pierching_ yang banyak di telinga membuat pendengaran kita lebih peka?

"Kenapa lagi? Buruan push up! Lo juga, Njing!" perintah Sasori sekali lagi. Kiba mengurut dada. Ia agak menyesal telah memilih kalung nama _'DOG'_. Benar-benar tidak enak dipanggil dengan sebutan 'anjing'.

Naruto dan Kiba pun keluar dari barisan dan memulai olahraga kecil mereka. Disaksikan oleh teman-teman satu kelas yang sedang latihan baris-berbaris mengikuti intruksi dari Itachi.

'_Pluuuk.'_

Topi kertas Gaara jatuh untuk yang kelima kalinya. Berbeda dengan siswa-siswi lainnya, ia tidak memberikan karet pemasang topi pada topi kertasnya. Dan karena dianggap mengganggu latihan, Ia dikeluarkan dari barisan oleh Itachi. Gaara ditugaskan untuk membeli minuman ringan di kantin untuk kelima panitia MOS. Menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Nasib.

Akhirnya, dari 30 siswa 10-1, hanya ada 26 siswa yang mengikuti latihan. Empat orang yang tidak mengikuti latihan adalah, Gaara yang sedang membeli minuman, serta Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang push up. Lalu satu siswa lagi siapa?

Jawabannya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sedang duduk di pojok aula bersama Konan. Panitia MOS melarangnya untuk mengikuti latihan bersama siswa yang lain. Mereka tidak ingin Hinata kelelahan. Lagipula menurut mereka, Hinata lebih cocok untuk mengikuti latihan dansa daripada latihan baris-bebaris.

"Rakun, un! Lelet amat sih lo, gue udah haus nih, un!" Deidara menghampiri Gaara yang baru datang. Begitu juga dengan keempat panitia MOS lainnya.

Itachi menghabiskan minuman _isotonic_ yang Gaara beli lalu melemparkan botol kosongnya ke sembarang arah. "Minuman apaan nih? Gue gak suka. Beli lagi yang baru!" perintahnya. Gaara agak dongkol. Kalau tidak suka minumannya kenapa dihabiskan begitu?

"Gue juga. Beli lagi yang baru. Yang dingin," ucap Pein.

"Sekalian aja beli lima lagi," saran Konan. "Gue masih haus. Sasori ma Deidara masih haus juga kan?"

Sasori dan Deidara menyahut bersamaan. "Iya!"

"Ya sudah, beli sana. Hush hush!" Itachi mengusir Gaara seperti mengusir rakun. Gaara berbalik untuk menuju ke kantin. Walaupun kesal, ia tetap _poker face_.

Sebelum Gaara melangkahkan kakinya, Pein terlebih dulu menginterupsi. "Tu sampah mau lo biarin aja? Buang sana!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk lima botol kosong yang berserakan di lantai. Gaara memungut botol-botol minuman itu. Apa boleh buat, kemarin ia telah membaca peraturan dan tata tertib ISK di buku panduan milik Naruto. Terdapat peraturan yang tertulis seperti ini: _'Dilarang membantah siswa senior dan panitia MOS di kawasan sekolah'._

Lagi-lagi, peraturan yang aneh. Bagaimana jika para siswa senior memerintahkan adik kelas mereka untuk... mengkonsumsi Narkoba misalnya? Apakah tetap tidak boleh dibantah? Ah, membingungkan.

"Rakun, ambil sapu sama _mop_ di ruang kebersihan! Sapuin ni aula sampai bersih, habis itu dipel," Sasori menyuruh Gaara seenak jidatnya.

Gaara memang tidak pernah mengikuti MOS sebelumnya. Tetapi menurutnya, jika dibandingkan dengan peserta MOS, ia lebih diperlakukan seperti PEMBANT- ah tidak, ASISTEN –sinonim yang lebih baik.

"Semua, kecuali Rakun, ke halaman belakang sekolah. Cabutin rumput liar! Habis itu cari semut hitam sepuluh ekor," perintah Itachi yang membuat siswa-siswi tidak bersemangat sekaligus heran. Mencabut rumput sih wajar, nah, mencari semut merah sepuluh ekor? Kalau semutnya sudah terkumpul nanti mau diapakan?

.

.

.

.

**Canteen, International School of Konoha (ISK), 12.21 p.m.**

MOS telah berakhir minggu lalu. Kini, seluruh siswa kelas 10 dapat bernafas lega. Pasalnya tidak ada lagi perintah, bentakan, dan tugas-tugas yang aneh dari para panitia MOS mereka. Yang ada hanya tugas bertumpuk dari para guru.

Kantin. Seperti biasa, tempat ini adalah tempat yang sangat ramai disaat istirahat siang. Beruntung, Gaara mendapat meja kosong sebelum didahului oleh siswa yang lain. Ia dengan tenang memakan bento yang ia beli di tempat duduknya. Gaara tidak bersama Naruto kali ini. Jam-jam begini sih, Naruto pasti sedang berduaan dengan Sakura entah kemana.

"Maaf Ga-Gaara, a-apa boleh aku duduk di-disini? M-meja yang la-lain penuh. Eeeem... Kalau t-ti-tidak boleh j-juga tidak apa-apa kok," Hinata menunduk sambil membawa makanannya.

"Ya, boleh," jawab Gaara. Yah, hitung-hitung balas budi yang dulu.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia meletakkan makanannya di atas meja dan menarik kursi di depan Gaara untuk duduk.

Hening dan canggung tercipta di antara mereka walau keadaan sekitar sangat ramai. Hinata sangat ingin membuka pembicaraan agar tidak canggung. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Ingin berbicara tentang pelajaran, ia tidak ingin bertambah penat dengan hal yang satu itu. Ingin berbicara tentang acara tv yang sedang _booming _belakangan ini, Hinata tidak tahu acaranya apa. Ia jarang menonton tv sih. Menggosip, tipe orang seperti Gaara pasti tidak peduli dengan gosip.

"Hinata." Gaara membuka pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Hinata tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memikirkan bahan pembuka pembicaraan.

"Iya?"

"Sabtu nanti mau makan malam di rumah gue?" tanya Gaara. Hinata terkejut. Sepertinya ini inti pembicaraan, bukan pembuka pembicaraan.

"Ma-makan malam?" ulang Hinata. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Gaara mengangguk. "Iya."

"Em, apa Ga-Gaara merayakan sesuatu di rumah?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Ga-Gaara mengajak siapa s-saja?"

"Cuma elo."

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut. "T-ta-tapi, di rumahnya Ga-Gaara?" Ia bukannya ingin menolak, terlebih yang mengajaknya adalah putra dari seorang perdana menteri. Wow, benar-benar impian author. Tapi rasanya aneh jika seorang gadis makan malam di rumah teman laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya dua minggu. Apalagi Hinata adalah seorang Hyuuga, keluarga yang sangat mematuhi norma dan budaya.

"Tentu di rumah gue," jawab Gaara. Melihat Hinata yang tampak sangat bepikir, Gaara menambahkan kalimatnya. "Gue punya masalah berat sama ortu. Lo bisa bantu gue kan?" Gaara sedikit berbohong.

Hinata paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang. Apalagi jika seseorang itu mengatakan 'masalah berat'. Jadilah, ia mengangguk menyetujui. Kebetulan ayahnya sedang pergi ke luar kota dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jadi, Hinata tidak perlu bersusah payah memikirkan izin untuk keluar malam dari ayahnya. Namun ada seorang lagi yang harus dipikirkan Hinata. Kakaknya yang amat sangat _over-protective._

"Baiklah, tapi, minta izin de-dengan K-kak Neji susah."

.

.

.

**10-1 class, International School of Konoha (ISK), 12.00 a.m.**

'_Ting tung ting tung...'_

Bel istirahat siang berbunyi. Para guru menutup pelajarannya dan mempersilahkan siswa-siswi untuk beristirahat. Siswa-siswi yang penat dengan berbagai macam pelajaran langsung mengistirahatkan diri di luar kelas. Ada yang menuju ke kantin, ke taman sekolah, ke perpustakaan, dan ke tempat yang lainnya. Bagaimana pun juga, waktu istirahat yang berdurasi satu jam itu harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin.

Namun, terdapat dua siswa di kelas 10-1 yang masih duduk manis di kursi mereka. Padahal bel istirahat telah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Di kelas pun hanya ada mereka berdua. Dua siswa itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara sedang mengerjakan tugas individual yang akan dikumpulkan minggu depan dengan tenang. Ia memang kelewat rajin. Walaupun agak lapar, Gaara sengaja untuk tidak langsung menuju ke kantin yang sudah pasti penuh dan ramai diawal istirahat. Selain tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai, ia masih agak kesal dengan peristiwa yang dulu dimana ada tiga siswi centil yang... Ah sudahlah, ia tidak ingin mengingat peristiwa itu lagi.

Ketika melihat Gaara tidak keluar kelas, Hinata sengaja menolak dengan halus ajakan Ino untuk ke kantin bersama. Ia telah berkali-kali mencoba memanggil Gaara untuk berbicara tentang makan malam itu. Tetapi selalu saja ada halangannya. Dan sekarang, saat tidak ada halangan apapun, Hinata malah tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia merasa gugup.

"A-ano, Ga-Gaara," panggil Hinata dengan susah payah. Akhirnya, ia berhasil juga memanggil Gaara.

"Iya?" Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hinata gugup kembali. Sungguh, Hinata tidak mengerti. Setiap berhadapan dengan Gaara, pasti ia selalu gugup. Berlipat-lipat kali lebih gugup dibandingkan jika ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Hinata meremas rok seragamnya, menghilangkan gemetar di tangannya. "E-eh. Be-be-begi-gini G-G-Ga-Gaara. A-aku, Aku s-s-sudah b-ber-ta-tanya,"

"Bisa bicara tanpa gagap?" tanya Gaara dingin yang langsung membuat Hinata menciut. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"M-ma-maaf," ucap Hinata.

"Coba minum dulu," saran Gaara. Hinata mengambil sekotak susu yang belum ia minum saat istirahat pertama tadi lalu meminumnya. Lumayan, rasa gugup dan gemetarannya berkurang.

"Sudah lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya,"

"Lo mau bicara apa?"

Hinata lagi-lagi gugup. Untungnya, tidak segugup tadi. "Be-be-begini, Aku s-su-sudah bertanya dengan K-Kak Neji."

Gaara heran dengan gadis berambut indigo di depannya ini. Jika berbicara dengan teman-teman yang lain, Hinata lancar. Berbicara dengan para guru, Hinata lancar. Berbicara dengan Naruto, walaupun Hinata terbata sedikit, bisa dikatakan agak lancar. Nah, berbicara dengan Gaara, Hinata gugup dan terbata-bata hebat. Gaara sempat berpikir, apa dirinya semenakutkan Shukaku? –Salah satu tokoh monster di _anime_ favoritnya waktu kecil–

"S-sebenarnya, Kak Neji m-membolehkan. Ta-tapi ada s-sa-tu syarat. G-Ga-Gaara harus b-bertanding samurai d-de-dengan Kak N-Neji."

Gaara mengernyit. "Tanding samurai?" Seumur hidupnya, Gaara sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh samurai. Jangankan menyentuh, melihat yang asli saja ia tidak pernah. Di Suna tidak ada samurai.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Ga-Gaara yakin m-mengajakku?"

"Tentu."

"B-baiklah. Lusa Kak Neji tidak sibuk. Jam lima sore, Ga-Gaara boleh da-datang ke kediaman Hyuuga."

"Gaara! Ke kantin yok!" Tiba-tiba Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia menatap Hinata dan Gaara bergantian. "Jam lima, Gaara, datang, kediaman Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Gaara saat kata 'Gaara' dan menunjuk Hinata saat kata 'kediaman Hyuuga'. Ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan riang. "Waaaaah! Kalian mau kencan ya?"

.

.

.

**10-1 class, International School of Konoha (ISK), 03.15 p.m.**

Jam sekolah telah berakhir. Siswa-siswi yang tidak mempunyai aktivitas lain di sekolah mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi, Gaara dan Naruto masih berada di kelas mereka.

"Serius? Jadi, besok lo tanding samurai sama Kak Neji?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Akhirnya setelah ia berjuang merengek, memaksa dan mengganggu Gaara seharian, Gaara pun menjelaskan kepadanya perihal mengajak Hinata makan malam. Walau begitu, Naruto masih belum puas bertanya. Habisnya, Gaara menjelaskan hanya dalam satu kalimat pendek dengan cepat. Kurang dari lima detik, penjelasan Gaara telah berakhir.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

"Emang lo bisa mainin samurai?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gaara meggeleng pelan.

"Daripada lo kena tebas, mending cari cewek lain aja deh selain Nona Hinata. Banyak kok yang cantik. Ino, Tenten, Chocolatess," Naruto berpromosi. "Cewek di kelas sebelah ada Matsuri, Shion, blablabla..." Ia terus-terusan berbicara tanpa henti.

Gaara terseret ke dalam lamunannya. Memang sih, ia tidak perlu repot-repot bertanding samurai jika ia mengajak gadis yang lain. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak ingin mengajak gadis lain selain HYUUGA HINATA. Hei tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Gaara menjadi keras kepala seperti ini?

"Iya kan, Gaa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bangga.

"Iya apaan?" tanya Gaara balik tidak mengerti.

Naruto merengut sebal. Dengan ceria yang dibuat-buat seolah mem-_flashback_ kejadianbeberapa saat yang lalu, ia mengulangi ucapannya. "Minta ajarin sepupu lo aja, Gaa! Kak Akatsuki yang rambut merah itu! Lumayan kan dibantuin. Kakak-kakak Akatsuki belajar samurai dari Kak Neji kan? Iya kan? Kan? Kan? Hebat gak ide gue!"

"Gak mau."

"Lho? Emang kenapa?"

"Sasori kalau bantuin orang gak pernah iklas. Pasti ujung-ujungnya tu orang dijadiin babu ma dia," jawab Gaara. Ia ingat, sewaktu kecil, Gaara meminta Sasori untuk mengambil bukunya yang berada di rak paling atas. Sasori membantu Gaara. Lalu Sasori meminta imbalan dari Gaara. Gaara berjanji mengiyakan. Dan buntutnya, Gaara harus membersihkan kamar Sasori selama dua minggu.

"Oooooh..." Naruto ber-oh ria. "Jadi Kak Sasori gitu ya."

Pintu kelas terbuka perlahan. Menimbulkan suara deritan halus. Gaara dan Naruto memperhatikan pintu kelas itu dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba sebuah kepala berwarna merah menyembul dengan cepat.

"HANTU!" Naruto yang terkejut langsung bersembunyi di belakang Gaara. Gaara berkedip dua kali.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Gaara kepada seseorang berkepala merah.

"Jalan-jalan doang. Waktu Naruto nyebut nama gue, kebetulan gue pas lewat sini." Sang pemilik kepala merah masuk ke dalam kelas. Ah, ternyata cuma Sasori. Ia melirik Naruto yang masih syok di belakanng Gaara. " Betewe, lo ngomongin gue barusan?"

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal. "Hehehe..." Ia tertawa garing. "Oh iya! Kak Sasori mau ngajarin Gaara main samurai gak?"

"Hm, boleh. Buat apa emangnya?"

"Gaara mau ta–" Naruto tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. _Deathglare_ dari Gaara dengan sukses membuat Naruto membeku.

"Gak jadi," kata Gaara. Ia mengambil tasnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Bersiap untuk pulang.

Aha! Sasori mulai menyusun rencana brilian di kepalanya. "Kenapa gak jadi? Padahal gue tadi ikhlas pengen bantuin lo," ucapnya.

"Gue gak percaya."

"Ayolah Gaara. Beneran, gue pengen bantuin lo. Yaaa itung-itung nambah kebaikan gue."

"..."

"Kali ini, gue, atas nama Akasuna no Sasori, gak bakal minta imbalan apapun."

"..."

"Gue gak pernah ngejilat ludah gue sendiri." Sasori memastikan intonasinya.

"Huh," gumam Gaara. Ia yakin, Sasori mempunyai rencana licik tersendiri. Setahunya Sasori tidak pernah memaksa seperti ini hanya untuk membantu orang lain. "Apa jaminan lo kalau elo gak bakal ngejilat ludah lo sendiri?"

Sasori tampak berpikir. "Hm, lo boleh berantakin kamar gue selama dua minggu. Ah enggak, sebulan!"

"Gue terima bantuan lo," ucap Gaara tidak terlalu yakin.

"Oke. Ambil penggaris panjang yang di sana. Gue ajarin lo teknik-teknik dasar yang ringan."

Gaara mengambil penggaris yang dimaksud Sasori.

Sasori melakukan perenggangan tubuh.

Naruto kebingungan sedaritadi.

"Gaara, Kak Sasori, ngejilat ludah sendiri tu apaan sih? Semua orang kan pasti ngejilat ludah mereka sendiri?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

Gaara dan Sasori menatap si _blonde_ dengan pandangan tidak tertarik.

.

.

.

**Hyuuga's Residence, 05.06 p.m.**

"Ini, G-Gaara. Silahkan diminum tehnya, " ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan dan menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam cangkir. Caranya menuang teh sangat mirip dengan para putri bangsawan di kerajaan. Gerak-geriknya pun juga begitu. Pantas saja kakaknya dan bahkan Akatsuki sangat _over-protective_ terhadap Hinata.

"Terima kasih." Gaara mengambil secangkir teh itu dan menyeduhnya perlahan. "Tehnya segar."

Hinata tersenyum. "Daun teh itu dipetik langsung dari kebun teh Hyuuga."

"Oh, Hyuuga punya kebun teh tersendiri?"

"I-iya. Kalau Ga-Gaara ingin melihatnya, aku bersedia m-mengantar Ga-Gaara ke kebun i-itu."

Gaara diam.

Hinata menunduk. "K-kalau Ga-Gaara tidak ingin juga tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, aku ingin melihat kebun teh itu kapan-kapan," ujar Gaara. Tunggu, apakah tadi Gaara berbicara dengan bahasa yang formal?

"Ehem." Terdengar suara dehaman seseorang dari arah pintu masuk. Seseorang berambut hitam kecoklatan yang mirip dengan Hinata. Hyuuga Neji. "Kau sudah siap? Ikut aku halaman," ucapnya kepada Gaara.

.

.

.

"Syaratnya, kau boleh mengajak Hinata jika dapat melukaiku," ujar Neji. Nadanya sangat formal. Gaara mengangguk.

"Pakai saja salah satu samurai yang ada disana." Neji menunjuk ke arah kotak besar penyimpanan alat-alat _martial arts_. Selain samurai, sepertinya Neji juga menguasai jenis-jenis bela diri dari Jepang seperti Aikido, Judo, Karate, dan lain-lain yang tidak diketahui Gaara apa namanya. Gaara mendekati kotak itu dan menemukan sekumpulan samurai.

Ada berbagai macam samurai dengan jenis dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Entah darimana keluarga Hyuuga mendapatkan samurai-samurai ini. Karena bingung memilih, Gaara mengambil samurai yang paling dekat dengan dirinya.

'_Syuuuut!'_

Baru saja Gaara akan berbalik menghadap Neji, Neji menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengayunkan samurainya dengan cepat mengarah ke Gaara. Untungnya, Gaara sempat menghindar ke samping sebelum samurai itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Refleks yang baik," kata Neji tenang. Gaara menarik nafas, apabila ia terlambat menghindar sedetik saja, sudah dipastikan samurai yang tajam dan panjang itu menggores perutnya. Mengerikan.

.

.

.

'_Trang!'_

'_Trang!'_

'_Trang!'_

Hanya terdengar suara baja yang saling membentur di halaman kediaman Hyuuga. Neji terus-terusan mengayunkan samurainya untuk menyerang Gaara. Gaara hanya dapat menahan serangan Neji. Sesekali samurai Neji menggores beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Membuat kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan Gaara robek di beberapa bagian dan menjadi berwarna kemerahan karena darah. Instuisi Gaara benar untuk membawa pakaian ganti.

Gaara tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menyerang Neji sedikit pun. _Well_, ternyata Neji lebih hebat daripada yang ia bayangkan. Sekali lagi, mengerikan.

'_Traang! Plak!'_ Samurai yang dipegang Gaara terlepas dan terlempar jauh.

Neji mengayunkan samurainya._ 'Syuuut!' _Sedetik kemudian, Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menggores lengannya. Darah turun menetes dengan cepat.

Hinata yang daritadi memperhatikan Neji dan Gaara, tercekat di tempatnya. Ternyata kakaknya sangat serius memberikan syarat itu. Gadis berambut indigo terduduk lemas di kursi kayu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan majalah. Ia takut melihat darah.

Sebelum Neji menyerang kembali, Gaara menghindar ke belakang. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil samurai yang tergeletak begitu saja di rerumputan. Tetapi Neji mendahuluinya dan Gaara tiba-tiba merasakan perih di telapak tangannya. Rupanya Neji membuat goresan horizontal panjang di telapak tangan Gaara bagian bawah. Hampir mengenai pergelangan tangan Gaara.

Gaara tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana jika goresan samurai itu mengenai pergelangan tangannya dan memutus pembuluh nadinya? Fiuuuh, mengerikan.

'_Trang!'_

'_Trang!'_

Serangan Neji semakin kuat. Gaara agak kewalahan menahannya. Untunglah, Sasori sempat mengajarinya teknik-teknik dasar bertahan dan menyerang. Yah, tapi tetap saja sia-sia. Yang mengajari Sasori kan Neji. Jadi, otomatis Neji menguasai dan mengetahui kelemahan teknik-teknik itu.

'_Seeet!'_

Neji berhasil membuat goresan di bawah dagu Gaara. Gaara mencoba menyerang balik. Namun Neji dengan mudahnya berkelit ke belakang dan lagi-lagi ia membuat goresan di pelipis Gaara, dekat telinga.

'_Traaaang!'_

Suara benturan yang paling nyaring. Neji mengarahkan samurainya dengan keras ke arah Gaara. Gaara dapat menahan tebasan samurai Neji. Dengan cepat, Neji berpindah ke belakang Gaara.

'_Syuut!'_

Gaara dapat menghindar sebelum Neji berhasil membuat goresan yang panjang punggungnya. Namun Neji lebih tanggap dan dengan teknik khususnya, ia membuat banyak goresan di kaki Gaara.

'_Bruuugh!' _Gaara jatuh terduduk di rumput halaman.

"K-kak Neji, se-sebaiknya sudah hentikan saja." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menghentikan Neji. Ia memeluk lengan kakaknya yang tidak memegang samurai. Hinata khawatir, kelihatannya Neji masih belum puas memainkan samurainya. Sedangkan Gaara sudah tergores-gores begitu. Untungnya, tidak ada luka goresan yang fatal.

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Tapi dia tidak boleh mengajakmu."

"Iya," kata Hinata.

Neji menarik tangan Gaara, membantu si rambut merah untuk berdiri. Gaara berdiri agak tertatih. Luka-lukanya mulai terasa perih sekarang. Ia juga agak pusing.

"Maaf, kau jadi terluka begini. Haha, aku terlalu semangat rupanya. Bisa berdiri?" tanya Neji dengan bahasa Jepang yang lancar.

"Akh!" Gaara menyentuh luka goresan di lengannya. "Iya, sepertinya bisa,"

Neji tampak tertarik. "Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?"

"Ya, lumayan."

Neji membantu Gaara berjalan menuju tempat duduk. "Kebetulan, aku mempunyai tempat kursus mempelajari berbagai macam bahasa. Salah satunya kelas privat eksekutif bahasa Jepang yang mungkin minggu depan akan dimulai," ucap Neji ramah. Ia mendudukkan Gaara di kursi lalu memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan kotak P3K. "Tutor yang rencananya akan mengajar bahasa itu mengundurkan dirinya. Sedangkan aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengajar."

Hening.

"Kalau bersedia, kau mau menjadi tutor di sana? Mungkin bayarannya lebih kecil dari uang bulananmu. Tapi lumayan, untuk menambah uang sampingan. Peminatnya telah ada sekitar empat orang, semua murid SMP."

Gaara mempertimbangkan. Walau waktu luangnya berkurang, setidaknya ia mempunyai uang tambahan. Jadi ia tidak terus-menerus menjadi anak yang selalu mengandalkan uang orang tua. Selain itu, sepertinya mengajar anak SMP tidak akan terlalu canggung. Secara perbedaan usia Gaara dan anak SMP tidak berbeda jauh.

"Kau boleh mengajak Hinata makan malam jika bersedia menjadi tutor."

Benar-benar kesempatan yang tidak bisa disia-siakan.

"Baiklah, aku mau menjadi tutor di sana," ucap Gaara. Ia merasa aneh setiap kali berbicara formal. Lidahnya kaku. Tapi mana mungkin ia bebicara gue-elo dengan Neji.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau tahu letak tempat kursus itu, Gaara? Hyuuga's Ed namanya."

"Tidak. Aku baru sebulan pindah ke sini."

Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Oh, begitu. Mungkin Hinata bisa menunjukkan tempat itu kapan-kapan. Bagaimana Hinata?"

"E-eh. Iya, baiklah," jawab Hinata yang sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka-luka Gaara.

**To be Continued**

**Hai hai... Maaf, Choco updatenya kelamaan. Hampir satu bulan! Aaaaaaaaa! *histeris* Sebenernya Choco gak sibuk kok, malah waktu luang buanyaaaaak banget. Tapi, waktu di depan 'Jari'-nama lappie Choco-, Choco bingung mau nulis apa! Rasanya kayak orang aneh diam melongo di depan microsoft word bermenit-menit Cuma buat ngelanjutin satu kalimat. Buntut-buntutnya Choco malah maen game deh. Fict terlantar -_-**

**Makasih banyak yang udah review****:**

**hyuga nanako, lonely clover, saya keluar, uchiyuu nagisa, OraRi HinaRa, Vialesana, mayraa, Riona Blues, atacchan, edogawafirli. Cek PM ya ^.^**

**zorrotechi **(wah, langsung review 2 chap. Makasih makasih makasih ya ampun, review Zorro-san bikin Choco seneng bgt! Iya ini masuk humor juga)**, X **(luph buat GaaHina!)**, fie-chan**(udah apdet!)**, akdifta**(beneran ga sabar? Kyaaa Choco seneg bgt! Udah apdet!)**, YamanakaemO**(iya bener! Seratus buat Yamanaka-san! *Ino: Choco manggil gue?*)**, cute anony**(oooh gitu ya. Choco juga baru nyadar! Hehee. Sekuel one shot pendek? Oke! Usulnya Choco tampung!)

**Hari ini Go Away from My Life kedatangan bintang tamu! Dia adalah...**

**CHOCOLATESS! Sang author.**

**Gaara: Kenapa bintang tamunya author sendiri?**

**Choco: Gak tau.**

**Naruto: Kenapa tiba-tiba lo nongol di fict? Jadi salah satu cewek yg gue promosiin?**

**Choco: Gak tau.**

**GAK JELAS**

**Chap depan:**

"Ga-Gaara, dressnya terlalu p-pe-pendek,"

"Lalu? Mau kimono yang minim itu?"

"Ti-tidak!"

.

"Oke, lo boleh berantakin kamar gue sebulan."

"…."

"Tapi lo harus jadi pembantu Akatsuki."

"Hell."

**Akhir kata, review please ^^**


End file.
